Un amor correspondido
by LauriiiSakuJ97
Summary: Goenji está enamorado de endo, tal vez demasiado... y ahora ya no aguanta más, tiene que decírselo.  no soy muy buena con los resumenes... :P
1. Chapter 1

Un amor correspondido

Este fic esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Goenji. Es un fic yaoi y a quien no le guste no hace falta que lo lea y deje cualquier comentario que ofenda.

-Hola- = hablar

'Hola' = pensamientos

(Hola) = yo hablando jejeje:P a veces no me puedo resistir:P

Empiezo la historia.

**Capitulo ****1: El accidente**

Era un día normal en la ciudad de Inazuma, en el colegio Raimon todo el mundo se iba a casa, todos menos unos chicos en especial, que se fueron a jugar al deporte que nos gusta a todos, el… FUTBOL!

Ese día todos estaban dando lo máximo de si mismos, todos menos yo. No tenia un mal día, solo tenía un sentimiento nuevo apareciendo en mi corazón, amor. Me estaba enamorando de nuestro fiel capitán Endo. Aunque llevara unos días con este sentimiento, hoy era mas fuerte que nunca, no podía parar de mirarlo, me sentía celoso de cualquiera que se acercara a el con otro propósito que el de amistad como sabía que hacían Kazemaru y Kido y en cuanto intentaba hacer el bakunetsu storm (tormenta de fuego creo: P) me cruzaba con su mirada de admiración hacia mi y los demás y el tiro iba fuera, no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza, es tan lindo. Salte otra vez con el balón, para hacer el tornado dragón esta vez, pero en el aire me distraje con el otra vez y acabe aterrizando encima de someoka. Tal y como me esperaba este se enfado muchísimo (¡es verdad este tío es un amargado! Jejeje lo siento fans).

-¡Pero que has hecho! ¡Llevas todo el entrenamiento así, no metes ni una, no se que te pasa hoy pero no estamos mejorando nada por culpa tuya!- dijo Someoka.

'es fácil decirlo, tu no eres el que esta enamorado ¬¬' –Lo siento- conteste.

En ese momento se acerco Endo para calmar a Someoka.

-Eh basta ya Someoka, seguramente lo que pasa es que tiene un mal día, por que no vas a descansar el resto del entrenamiento Goenji, a ver si mañana juegas mejor.-dijo Endo.

-Ehh, si claro Endo.-respondí.

Y así fue como me fui bajo la sombra de un árbol, observaba como entrenaban, todos en general pero mis ojos no podían despegarse de Endo, era tan perfecto, como desearía tener un noviazgo con el, quedar en casa de uno cuando sus padres no estuviesen, besarlo, ir al cine, al parque, abrazarlo, pasar noches con el (sin pensar mal ehh ¬¬)… Seria perfecto. Antes de que se diese cuenta se había acabado el entrenamiento y todos se habían ido a cambiarse. De repente, alguien me llamó y al girarme vi que no era otro que Endo, ya cambiado, se notaba que lo había hecho rápido ya que se escuchaban sus jadeos.

-¡Hola, goenji!-

-Hola Endo.-'¿Por qué tiene esa cara de tristeza?'

-¿Estas molesto por lo del entrenamiento?-era por eso, endo estaba preocupado, por mi, era por eso por lo que me había enamorado de él, era tan tierno e inocente, y a la vez tan lindo y bueno.

-No, no te preocupes por eso, solo tengo un mal día ¿Me acompañas a casa?-

-Claro que si.- En ese momento me dedico una de sus sonrisas con las que casi me derrito siempre.

Más tarde, en la torre de acero…

Eh, oye, Endo…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Entrenamos?-

-¡Claro!-

Estuvimos entrenando durante una hora, yo le daba patadas a un balón y el lo paraba, a veces se reía cuando le metía un gol, otras simplemente sonreía, en esos momentos quería acercarme y comérmelo a besos, pero no lo hice porque podría odiarme…

-¿nos vamos ya a casa?- me pregunto endo.

-y si… ¿vamos a tomar un helado?-

-Oh, buena idea!- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (¬¬ típico de endo XD siempre comiendo jujuju).

Y así nos fuimos de la torre de acero. Nos compramos los dos un helado cada uno, el mío era de vainilla y chocolate y el de Endo era de chocolate y fresa con caramelo (me encantan esas 2 combinaciones :D) nos estábamos yendo a casa cuando…

-Eh, goenji…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Podemos desviarnos un poco? Es que todavía no me apetece irme a casa, quiero estar un ratito más contigo.-

-Claro que sí, mira vamos por esta calle de aquí-dije yo señalando un callejón oscuro que era la calle trasera del banco más importante de la ciudad.

-¿Se-seguro que esa calle es segura?-

-Si, he pasado muchas veces por aquí y nunca me ha pasado nada.

-Vale, vamos.-

Estábamos charlando mientras pasábamos por la calle que casualmente era oscura y nadie iba por ella nunca. Tal y como me esperaba a endo le dio miedo y se pegó a mi todo lo que pudo hasta el punto en el que estaba abrazado a mi pecho (hummm... por que será que creo que lo hizo a propósito XD). Cuando yo mire para abajo le vi a el mirándome fijamente, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que yo le miraba también bajo la cabeza sonrojado. Estaba a punto de decirle que me gustaba y mucho cuando…

-BANG - escuchamos el sonido de un disparo.

-¿D-de donde v-viene e-e-eso?- me preguntó Endo.

-*traga* n-no lo se endo pero parece haber mucho jaleo en el banco…- respondí.

En ese momento alguien encapuchado salio desde la puerta trasera del banco con 2 bolsas (de dinero $_$). Al salir, se encontró con endo delante, (a unos 2 metros) y por la presión de ser atrapado por la policía sacóuna pistola de su chaqueta y cuando estaba apuntando a endo…

-¡ENDO!- grité mientras le empujaba fuera de la dirección a la que apuntaba la pistola.

-BANG- se volvió a escuchar.

-¡AAAHHHH!- grité mientras caía encima de endo.

-¡GOENJI!-

-Me duele mucho la barriga… aaahhhh, no me puedo mover.-

-¡Oh no! Voy a llamar a una ambulancia, cálmate.-

Al terminar la llamada, Endo volvió y se sentó junto a mí, colocó mi cabeza en su regazo y ya en esta posición me acaricio el pelo mientras decía:

-No pasa nada, ya verás como todo se arregla, te vas a poner bien y podrás volver a jugar al futbol con nosotros en cuanto te recuperes.-

-…-'quería responderle, decirle que gracias a el y a la atención que me pone me siento mejor, decirle que le quería, pero nada salía de mi boca.

-Ahí esta el chico- escuché decir a un hombre, supongo que serían los de la ambulancia.

-Vamos a cargarlo- dijo otro.

Me subieron a una camilla y me metieron en la ambulancia, noté a Endo a mi lado, aún acariciándome el pelo y ahora agarrándome la mano. De repente noté algo frío y liquido cayendo en mi mejilla, Endo estaba llorando, por mi.

-Te vas a recuperar, mi querido Goenji.(cogido de un capitulo, lo se XD) - fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de desmayarme por el dolor que venía debarriga, estaba tan mal antes de desmayarme que no me dí cuenta de esas ultimas 3 palabras pronunciadas por Endo y dirigidas a mí.

Gracias por leer! XD

Espero que os guste el primer capitulo, ya e empezado el segundo y pronto (espero…) lo subiré…

Gracias a:

-Akiraneko-chan: por todo su apoyo! Y por mantenerme motivada para acabar el primer capitulo!


	2. Chapter 2

Después de meditarlo, he decidido que en vez de ser desde el punto de vista de goenji lo será desde el punto de vista normal, un 'narrador'. Ya que es muy difícil hacer escenas sin él.

Ahora, empiezo…

Pero antes… algo que se me suele olvidar!

Goenji: dilo ya de una vez ¬¬

Yo: valee ¬¬ Ninguno de los personajes de inazuma eleven me pertenecen…

Goenji: ¿ya? ¿Sin cruzar los dedos?

Yo:si… el capitulo 2:

**Capitulo 2:****''Novio''**

En el hospital…

-¡Lleven al chico a la sala de urgencias, hay que sacarle la bala del abdomen antes de que pierda más sangre!- gritó uno de los hombre de la ambulancia.

-¿Esta bien? ¿Es grave? ¿Se recupe…?- dijo Endo.

-No lo se, chico. A propósito, ¿quien eres?-dijo un médico- ¿un hermano?

-No-

-¿primo?-

-No-

-¿Parte de su familia?-

-No-

-Entonces tienes un problema, solo familiares y parej…- empezó a decir el médico.

-Soy s-su…-dijo endo

-Su ¿que?-respondió el medico.

-S-su n-¡NOVIO!- gritó endo demasiado alto.

Todas las personas presentes en la recepción del hospital se quedaron mirando a Endo mientras el se ponía más rojo que un tomate.

-Oh, ok. Eso lo cambia todo ¬¬- dijo el medico. (¡Al que ahora adoramos porque hizo que endo dijese eso! XD)

Mientras, cierto rubio de pelo en punta que estaba siendo llevado a la sala de urgencias, endo corría detrás de su camilla, había tenido que responder a unas cuantas preguntas de parte de unas enfermeras acerca de cómo pasó el accidente, y ahora estaba desesperado por ver como trataban a goenji.

Pronto estaban ya en la habitación donde sería tratado, era una habitación bastante grande (como la habitación de Yuuka en el capitulo 3). En ese instante, empezaron a desvestir a goenji, le quitaron la chaqueta del equipo, la camiseta (*Glup, traga saliva*), los pantalones (y… nada más :( joo XD) dejando al herido en ropa interior. Entonces, endo se dio la vuelta, y se encontró con la imagen de goenji semi-desnudo delante de él. En ese momento a endo se le volvió a poner la cara como un tomate aunque esta vez era más fuerte todavía, sus mejillas ardían y sus ojos no podían despegarse de la bien formada tableta (de chocolate XD ñaaam…) y cuerpo en general de goenji, era tan perfecto (¡ya quisiera estar yo ahí! XD).

'no le cambiaría nada' pensó endo '¡p-p-pero q-que estoy pensando!, goenji es mi compañero de equipo, y nada más, aunque en el hospital, es mi novio… ¡pero que digo! Eso es mentira, mejor dejo de pensar en eso y sigo mirando lo que hacen los médicos.'(Jujuju crisis emocional XD)

Los médicos sacaron la bala con unas pinzas, algo que parecía doloroso y seguramente lo era ya que la cara de goenji no era la de precisamente un santo en esos momentos y aunque estuviera durmiendo tenía muecas de dolor. Después vendaron la herida, le pusieron una ropa de hospital y le metieron en la camilla después de enchufarle suero (o lo que sea lo de la botellita esa que cuelga) y unas maquinas que le medían el pulso etc. (perdón por la falta de conocimientos acerca de hospitales y cosas que ponen en ellos XD).

Después de eso, dejaron a endo a solas con el. Endo aprovecho para llamar a la señora Shuuya (¡la mami de goenji!) y a su madre contándole todo lo que pasó y con su madre añadiendo que dormiría en el hospital ya que el siguiente día era sábado, a lo que su madre respondió que si.

La señora Shuuya vino al hospital con Yuuka pero no se quedaron más de una hora ya que les dijeron que estaba fuera de peligro y que solo necesitaría unas 2 semanas en el hospital por si acaso.

Las 9 de la noche, endo estaba al lado de goenji, agarrando su mano y apoyado en un cojín que le había traído una enfermera, cuando…

-E-endo…-dijo una voz apagada y sin fuerza. El mencionado levanto la cabeza y miro a su alrededor y finalmente viendo a goenji que se había despertado hace 10 minutos y había estado observando a su amado capitán.

-¡Goenji! ¿Estas bién? ¿te traigo algo? ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Hago algo por ti? ¿Llamo a una enfermera?-dijo endo.

-La verdad me sigue doliendo bastante, no hace falta que llames a una enfermera, no estoy bien la verdad pero estoy mejor y lo único que quiero es que te quedes aquí a mi lado.-dijo en un susurro goenji, ya que no podía hablar más alto.

-Esta bien, me iba a quedar de todas formas pero antes de que charlemos tómate esta pastilla que me dijeron que te la diese con un vaso de agua.-dijo endo ofreciendo una pastilla lila y alargada.-¿Ya?

-Si…-dijo Goenji-¿Han avisado a mis padres?

-Los llamé yo mismo…- contestó endo-Oye, Goenji…

-¿Qué?-

-Muchísimas gracias, si no fuese por ti sería yo el que estuviese en la camilla y no tu…- en ese momento endo agarro a goenji por los hombros y con cuidado lo rodeó con sus brazos quedando así en un tierno y dulce abrazo.

-Haber chicos, ya se que son novios y tal pero endo, goenji necesita descansar, ya le abrazarás y besarás más tarde cuando esté mejor ¿ok?- dijo la enfermera que le había hecho las preguntas a endo sobre como pasó todo, era un chica de unos 25 años y era bastante guapa y amable, se llamaba Nuria.- Después ya me contarán como se hicieron novios ¿vale? Me encanta hablar de estos temas, ahora toma endo dale esta comida a Goenji y toma esta otra para ti. Considéralo un regalo de mi parte ;)

Cuando Nuria salió de la habitación, endo llevó las 2 bandejas de comida y las puso en una mesita que había al lado de la camilla de Goenji. Cuando se giró se dio cuenta del lindo color escarlata que adornaba las mejillas de Goenji después del comentario de Nuria acerca de ellos 2 siendo novios. Después del shock inicial se incorporó con el color rojo adornando sus mejillas todavía.

-Endo…-comenzó- creo que me tienes que explicar unas pocas cosillas ¬¬*.

-Ehh… Jejeje pues verás…- comenzó a decir endo- resulta que mientras te metían en el hospital…-

-sigue ¬¬ -

-si, ehh mientras te metían en el hospital *traga saliva* no me dejaban entrar a no ser que fuese tu pariente o tu…- siguió endo.

-mi ¿qué? O/O-

-tu n-novio- susurró endo intentando que goenji no lo oyese pero este estaba muy atento y lo escucho de todas formas.

-O/O así que ahora eres mi novio y mi capitán eh…- cada vez que endo o el mismo pronunciaban esa palabra a goenji le empezaba a latir el corazón a mil por hora. Estaba pensando en esto cuando se le ocurrió una de las preguntas que endo no se planteaba nunca con lo despistado que es.- Endo…

-¿si?- preguntó el confundido.- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo por haber dicho eso?

-N-no eso me da igual p-pero…- no podía decirlo, no le salían las palabras, cogió aire y lo soltó todo lo rápido que pudo.- ¿Tendré que darte besos?

- Dilo más lento no entendí nada.- dijo endo sorprendido por el visible nerviosismo que estaba presente en la voz de Goenji.

- dije, que si…-vuelve a coger aire pero esta vez lo dice más lento y calmado- ¿Tendré que besarte?

Ahora era Endo el que se sonrojó, no había pensado en eso, como podía ser tan tonto se gritaba a si mismo, pero por alguna razón no le importaba besar a un chico si ese era goenji. Rápidamente apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y contestó- N-n-no a no ser que haya que ha-hacerlo si o si… ¡Peeero bueno que tarde es vamos a comer! (¬¬)-y antes de que goenji pudiese decir nada le lleno la boca con un trozo de filete con patatas de su comida y después siguió dándole de comer para después comerse el suyo.

Cuando los 2 terminaron de comer apareció Nuria de nuevo y se llevó las bandejas. Después regresó a la habitación de goenji y se quedó allí aprovechando que tenía que estar con él durante una hora (algo raro que me acabo de inventar como escusa para que se quede allí, digamos que es para vigilarlo para ver como sigue goenji) para preguntar cosas sobre la 'relación' que ella creía verdadera entre endo y goenji.

-Y, chicos, ¿como fue que se confesaron sus sentimientos hacia el otro?- preguntó Nuria.

-Bueno…- menos mal que endo y goenji habían acordado que endo respondería y si se queda trabado goenji se inventaría cualquier cosa.- pues estaba en… ¡el parque! Y goenji vino por detrás mía y se sentó a mi lado, después me agarró la barbilla se acerco y… ¡m-me be-besó! ¡Y vivimos felices para- hasta hoy!- 'oh no endo la había liado, esa historia no es creíble' pensaba goenji '¡nadie se creería que después de eso nos quedamos tan tranquilos y salimos juntos! ¡Parece una película pastelosa de los años 90!' (¡y que lo digas goenji! Nadie se cree eso XD)

-Ah si… ¬¬ - dijo Nuria- no parece muy creíble la verdad… suena como una película de cuando yo era una adolescente ¬¬…

-¿A si?- dijeron nerviosamente Endo y Goenji.

-¡Sí quiero que me lo demostréis!- gritó triunfante Nuria.

-¿C-cómo?- preguntó Goenji esperando que dijese con un beso para poder besar a su amado capitán.

-Con… hummm...un… ¡BESO! ¡Si eso estará bien!- dijo Nuria

Instantáneamente endo y goenji se pusieron colorados al instante- ¡P-p-pero dijiste antes que no le podía besar!- dijo endo intentando ahorrarse ese beso que podría estropearlo todo con Goenji según su punto de vista.

- Este será una excepción. Ahora venga daros un beso.

En ese momento Goenji dio las gracias a dio de que endo fuese tan ingenuo y contase historias tan imaginativas. En ese momento goenji inclinó su camilla hacia delante para que su sonrojado capitán pudiese alcanzar mejor sus labios. Los dos se acercaron más y más y fueron cerrando los ojos, si iban a darse un beso lo harían creíble por lo menos, sus labios estaban a muy poca distancia, el corazón de goenji iba a 1 000 000 por hora, por fin podría besarle con toda la pasión que tenía en su interior y aunque no fuese de verdad a el le valía, después de todo era Endo, el chico del que se había enamorado y no cualquier otro chico. Apenas un centímetro separaba sus labios hasta qué…

¡Jujuju soy mala! Es la segunda vez que dejo la historia en un punto interesantísimo pero el que no sufre no gana ¿no?

Pues ala ¡a esperar por el capitulo 3 que ya está en progreso! Jejeje

Gracias especialmente a:

Akiraneko-chan: por estar siempre ahí

Lucia-nami 14: por su apoyo

Gracias, LAS QUIERO MUCHO CHICAS snif… bueno vamos a dejarnos de rollos el próximo capitulo estará para el sábado o el domingo puede que antes depende del apoyo motivación y tiempo que tenga ;)

Ahora adioooos! Un besito a todas / todos!


	3. Chapter 3

Después de leer los reviews, (todos diciendo que era mala por dejarlo así en el capitulo anterior XDD) me ha entrado una motivación enorme y me han dado ganas de seguir asi que aquí tenéis el capitulo número 3!

**Capítulo**** 3: ¡PORQUE, PORQUE, PORQUE!**

Apenas un centímetro separaba sus labios hasta qué…

-¡NURIAAA!- gritó alguien desde fuera del hospital-¡¿Me oyes?- '¡NO! ¡PORQUE, PORQUE, PORQUE!' pensó Goenji (1ª vez (Saldrá unas cuantas jejeje) )

-No… ¿quien será?- Nuria se asoma a la ventana y grita.- ¡Fubuki! ¿Que haces aquí? Sube estoy en la habitación 102 piso 3. ¡Creo que te sorprenderá ver quién está aquí!. (¡eso va por ti akiraneko-chan! Ya me dirás luego jejejeje! :D).

-¡Voy!-gritó Fubuki desde abajo.

-¿H-has dicho Fubuki? ¿Shirou Fubuki? (creo que es así :P si me equivoco me avisan ok?)- dijo endo.

-Si, el de vuestro equipo, sois del Raimon no?-respondió Nuria.

-Si, pero no nos esperábamos verlo aquí- dijo Goenji.

-Me viene a visitar todos los días para acompañarme a casa y después a la tuya, (Fubuki, Tsunami y Tachimukai se quedan en casa de endo OK?)es como mi hermanito pequeño…-explicó Nuria- Ah si y ¿chicos?

-¿Si?- respondieron endo y goenji.

-Como he podido comprobar, lo vuestro no lo sabe mucha gente ¿no?-

-No, solo los del hospital y nosotros 2, ¿Como lo sabes?- preguntó endo.

-por lo nerviosos que estabais cuando os ibais a besar-dijo Nuria. (Ahora mismo muchas os preguntaréis que como es que Fubuki no ha llegado aún, lo que pasa es que… hummm... se paro a CHARLAR si eso esta bien :P)- Bueno sigo, creo que deberíais de separaros un poquito aunque sea ¬¬.- Sin darse cuenta, al ir a besar a Endo Goenji había puesto sus manos en la cintura de endo y este había puesto sus manos alrededor del cuello de Goenji y ahora mismo estaban apoyados frente con frente, los dos con la boca abierta y un color escarlata debajo de los ojos y sudor en la cara, dejándolos así en una posición muuuuy romántica. (Jujuju ¡Toma! Haber como te contienes ahora goenji! No me pude resistir a poner eso je jeje *_* *¬* ahh que emoción!) Cuando Goenji se dio cuenta de cómo estaban no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar la boca de Endo, ¡QUERÍA besarlo, TENÍA que besarlo! Justo cuando iba a subir la cabeza para besar a su capitán alguien tocó a la puerta, UN centímetro tal vez menos, es a lo que habían quedado… '¡PORQUE, PORQUE, PORQUE!' se maldecía Goenji (2ª vez :D). Rápidamente, Endo y Goenji se separaron, quedando así como estaban anteriormente, endo sentado y goenji tumbado en su camilla.

-¡Adelante!- gritó Nuria.

-¡Hola!... ¡Goenji! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Fubuki preocupado por uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Pues, verás Fubuki…- comenzó a explicar Endo…

Después de que Endo lo explicara todo, Nuria se tuvo que ir a recoger sus cosas ya que ya eran las 22:30 y tenía que irse a casa. Los tres se quedaron solos charlando durante un rato hasta que…

-PUM- alguien había abierto la puerta de un golpe y estaba ahora entrando en la habitación.

-¡GOENJIIII!-gritó el que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

-A-Aphrodi… cómo te enteraste, ¡se supone que llegabas de casa de Genda con Sakuma a las 11!- gritó Goenji mientras Endo y Fubuki ponían cara de confusión(Nota: Goenji, Sakuma y Aphrodi son mejores amigos y Aphrodi y Sakuma están viviendo en casa de Goenji por que (AVISO: esto puede dañar la sensibilidad de personas a las que les fascinan Aphrodi y Sakuma como a mi…: se explicará más adelante en la historia… ;P) y ultimas cosillas: 1. En este fic Goenji no tiene hermanita (¡lo siento Yuuka!) y 2. Nadie sabía que Sakuma y Aphrodi viven en casa de Goenji ni que son mejores amigos. Goenji también es mejor amigo de Endo y Fubuki. Ahora que está todo aclarado seguimos).- y por cierto… ¿Y Sakuma?

-Lo qué pasó fue que tu madre nos llamó y entonces vinimos corriendo, Sakuma va a tardar un poco más ya que al venir yo fui pasando mientras el explicaba porque veníamos y quienes éramos. Miren ya está ahí- Dijo Aphrodi.

-Hola, chicos… veo que estás bien Goenji-Kun… me alegro mucho!- dijo Sakuma. (3 de mis personajes favoritos viviendo en la misma casa jojojo solo falta Gazel!).

En ese momento Aphrodi y Sakuma comenzaron a caminar hacia adelante avanzando hacia Goenji y al llegar uno a cada lado, se inclinaron y lo abrazaron, uno por cada lado, pegándose a el todo lo que podían mientras decían nos preocupamos mucho por ti o gracias a Zeus que estas bien (se imaginan quien dijo eso no? :P)… el abrazo duro unos 2 largos minutos. Al separarse, Aphrodi y Sakuma empezaron a bromear para animar a todos:

- Goenji…-empezó Sakuma mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Aphrodi.

-¿Qué, Saku-Kun?-respondió el nombrado.

-Pues… quería decirte… que…(empiezan los celos en masaaa!) menos mal que estas vivo…-comenzó a decir Sakuma.

-Porqué sino…-dijo Aphrodi con una sonrisa de diablillo.

-No podríamos volver a ver ese cuerpazo tuyo en ropa interior Modelito! Y encima somos los únicos que lo han visto! jajajajajaja*los dos ponen una sonrisa de niño travieso (jejeje estilo Kogure)*- Los 3 mejores amigos y compañeros de casa y habitación empezaron a reírse, Goenji hacía muecas de dolor de vez encunado ya que al reírse le molestaba mucho su herida de el balazo que de milagro no había roto el estomago ni otros órganos vitales.

-Yo sería el que se llevaría la peor parte ¿no creen? No podría seguir viendo y riéndome de vosotros cuando os caéis, os abrazáis de noche (¬¬ es una broma de goenji ok? Aunque son una muy linda pareja Sakuma y Aphrodi ^^) o os pillo en mal momento jajajajajaja- Nuevamente empezaron los 3 a reírse a carcajadas. En ese momento, Endo no podía explicar como ni porque pero estaba sintiendo una enorme rabia que apenas podía contener hacía Sakuma y Aphrodi, ¿como es que ellos pasan todas las noches son SU Goenji y el no pasaba ni una al mes con el? No era justo.

-Y… ¿Cómo es que viven juntos chicos?- preguntó Endo intencionadamente para que parasen de mirarse los unos a los otros con esas caras de admiración y compañerismo que tanto le hacían enfadar.

-Pues, verás…-Empezó Goenji mirando a Aphrodi y Sakuma para que le diesen su aprobación para contarlo. Una vez que asintieron los 2 continuó- Lo que pasó fue que… cuando éramos niños de unos 8 años (ahora tienen 14 y nadie ha ido a la casa de Goenji que esté en el Raimon) éramos los mejores amigos igual que ahora, y a los 3 nos encantaba el futbol, y un día, mientras los padres de Sakuma y Aphrodi, que eran muy amigos, habían ido a una cena, ellos se quedaron conmigo en mi casa. Y unas horas después de la hora en la que se supone que les tenían que recoger, llegó una llamada diciendo que habían muerto los 4 en un accidente cuando un camión se estrelló contra su coche… desde entonces viven en mi casa conmigo en mi cuarto.

-Pobrecitos…-dijo Fubuki.

-Si… Claro…-dijo Endo a regañadientes.

-Bueno, vamos a olvidarnos de eso ya ¿OK? Y chicos si no os importa, ¿nos podrían dejar a Goenji, Sakuma y yo hablar a solas un rato?-preguntó Aphrodi.

-Si, claro, Endo vamos tu y yo a tomar un refresco a la cafetería.-dijo Fubuki, arrastrando a endo hacia fuera.

Cuando salieron…

-Que, ¿nos vas a contar o te decimos nosotros lo que vimos?- preguntó Sakuma.

-¿A-a-a q-que o-os referís?-preguntó Goenji sonrojado.

-¡Ay que lindo nuestro niño cuando está sonrojado! Sabes a lo que nos referimos, endo y tu a ¿Cuánto? ¿2 o 3 centímetros? De la boca del otro y ¡abrazados como enamorados!-dijo Aphrodi sabiendo que ahora goenji se sonrojaría al máximo y lo contaría todo. Como es normal, acertó.

-¿C-c-cómo lo v-visteis?- preguntó Goenji nervioso.

-Ay tan inteligente pero sin embargo tan tonto, ¡POR LA VENTANA!

¿Por donde sino?- dijo Sakuma.-pero eso si, no fuimos los únicos en verlo, una persona más que tu conoces lo vio también…

-¡¿QUÉ?-gritó goenji sobresaltado. Esto no era bueno, ¿quien abra sido? Y lo más importante, ¿Qué pensaran de el?

Nuevamente soy mala! Jajajajjajajaja soy perversa pero que kabeyama (¬¬ vale vale no nos pasemos yo no atropello hermanitas de chicos lindos!)

Jajajaja gracias por leer! ^^

Agradecimientos a:

La siempre fiel: ¡Akiraneko-chan! Por siempre estar ahí y hacer que me derrita con sus fics de goenjiii-kun y fubukii-kun!


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA A TODOOS!

Ya vamos por el capítulo 4 O.O como pasa el tiempo! Bueno aquí lo dejo(se supone que iba a ser parte del 3 pero estaba demasiado cansada para incluirlo :P)

Por cierto! Que se me olvida, si tenéis alguna idea o alguna cosa que queráis que ponga decídmelo en un review! Me encantara poner todas vuestras lindas ideas aunque aviso ya he pensado en lo que pasara en los próximos 5 capis por lo menos jejejejeje aunque sigo podiendo cambiar de idea ;)

CAPITULO 4: Aclaraciones…

(Recapitulamos)

_-¡Ay que lindo nuestro niño cuando está sonrojado! Sabes a lo que nos referimos, endo y tu a ¿Cuánto? ¿2 o 3 centímetros? De la boca del otro y ¡abrazados como enamorados!-dijo Aphrodi sabiendo que ahora goenji se sonrojaría al máximo y lo contaría todo. Como es normal, acertó._

_-¿C-c-cómo lo v-visteis?- preguntó Goenji nervioso._

_-Ay tan inteligente pero sin embargo tan tonto, ¡POR LA VENTANA! _

_¿Por donde sino?- dijo Sakuma.-pero eso si, no fuimos los únicos en verlo, una persona más que tu conoces lo vio también…_

_-¡¿QUÉ?-gritó goenji sobresaltado. Esto no era bueno, ¿quien abra sido? Y lo más importante, ¿Qué pensaran de el?_

-¡Tranquilo! No es bueno que te alteres tanto…-dijo Aphrodi preocupado por su amigo.

-Bueno… como me imagino que quieres saber quién os vio te lo digo yo directamente- comenzó a explicar Sakuma- fue… ¡FUBUKI!

-¡QUE!- gritó Goenji sorprendido.

-¡QUE TE RELAJES!-gritó Aphrodi, ahora enfadado porque Goenji no le hacía ni caso cuando decía que se tranquilizara.

-COMO… perdón… pero es que esto no lo sabía nadie ¿me entienden? Bueno vamos a dejarlo así…-se disculpó Goenji.

-Ah no, tu no te nos escapas ¿Cómo fue?-preguntó Sakuma.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Goenji.

-Que cortito estás hoy (lento para pillar las cosas para quien no lo sepa)…-dijo Aphrodi en tono burlón.- ¡¿Qué va a ser? ¿Cómo acabasteis tu y Endo así de…cerca por decirlo de alguna manera?

-O/O- se sonroja Goenji- P-puees…-

-¡Deja ya la vergüenza que somos mejores amigos!-Dijo Sakuma.

-Vale, vale...- dijo Goenji- pues bueno, veréis estábamos los 2 juntos, HABLANDO Sakuma quita esa mirada de pervertido, cuando vino Nuria la enfermera y nos dijo que quería que le demostrásemos que éramos novios dándonos un beso y entonces lo tuvimos que hacer y fue cuando Endo me abrazó y yo le O/O abra-

-¡¿QUÉ?- gritaron Sakuma y Aphrodi-

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Goenji confundido.

-¡Como pudiste!-dijo Sakuma con lagrimitas.

-¿Qué ocurre Sakuma?-preguntó Goenji preocupado.

-Yo te lo diré…-se metió Aphrodi- ¡NO NOS DIJISTE QUE ERAS EL NOVIO DE ENDO!

-ah, eso…-dijo Goenji-pues veréis…

Una vez que Goenji le explicó todo lo de ser novios de mentira…

-Ahh ok ¡ya lo pillamos!-dijo Sakuma al que ya se le habían quitado las lagrimitas- Sinceramente esto te va a venir muy bien…

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Goenji extrañado.

-¿No te has dado cuenta aún? Podrás acercarte a Endo todo lo que quieras y abrazarlo y no te podrán decir nada.-dijo Aphrodi.

-Si, y además, creo que endo también siente algo por ti…-dijo Sakuma.

-¡¿QUÉ?-preguntó Goenji esperanzado.

-¿No te fijaste en el cuando empezamos a decirte cosas como que te habíamos visto en ropa interior (NOTA: en los entrenamientos y eso se cambiaban en baños privados de una persona por eso endo estaba tan celoso de Sakuma y Aphrodi) o cuando te dimos ese pedazo de abrazo! Nos miraba con puro odio y rabia jejeje.-dijo Sakuma.

-Ahora que lo dices… es verdad si que os miraba así…-dijo Goenji pensando en esos momentos antes de que se fuese con Fubuki… 'Un segundo… Endo está con…FUBUKI!' pensó Goenji- chicos… creo que se olvidan de Fubuki, endo es muy cercano con el…

-Fubuki no es ninguna amenaza Goenji, es más cuando os vio a endo y a ti por la ventana sonrió, me parece que el está haciendo lo mismo que nosotros hacemos contigo, creo que sabe que endo está enamorado de ti y, al igual que nosotros, le ayuda para que te pueda conquistar, es más estoy seguro de que lo está haciendo ahora mismo…-dijo Aphrodi.

Aphrodi no tenía ni idea de la razón que tenía, en otro sitio del hospital concretamente la cafetería…

-Endo, te tienes que tranquilizar, ya se que te gusta mucho Goenji y que encima casi te besas con el hace 5/10 minutos pero piensa que Sakuma y Aphrodi son sus mejores amigos, y encima viven juntos, es normal que se den abrazos así de 'pegaditos' como dices tu y lo de las bromas que hicieron… bueno es normal que le vean casi desnudo, ¡le conocen desde los 8 años o menos! Y además no creo que Sakuma y Aphrodi quieran quedarse con Goenji, antes cuando os vi por la ventana, ellos también te vieron y estaban más que contentos (Fubuki sabe lo de los novios de mentira y todo lo demás ¿ok?;D) es más estaban diciendo venga un poco más cerca, un poco más cerca…-explicó Fubuki tratando de calmar a un alterado endo que por poco no echaba humo por los celos.

-supongo que tienes razón, volvamos ya a la habitación, creo que no aguanto más sin verle ni saber que están haciendo…-dijo Endo, comprendiendo que no era bueno enfadarse con Aphrodi y Sakuma ya que eso le alejaría de Goenji.

En la habitación de Goenji después de un rato…

-Bueno, chicos, ya es muy tarde creo que me voy a casa-dijo Fubuki despidiéndose y saliendo por la puerta.

-Si, creo que nosotros nos vamos también ¿no Aphrodi?-dijo Sakuma guiñándole un ojo a Goenji.-

-Si, mejor que nos vayamos antes de que mamá (la madre de Goenji en verdad pero da igual) se desespere, adiós Goenji, cuídate…- dijo Aphrodi mientras se acercaba a el y le daba un lindo abrazo- más te vale no ponerte muy histérico ni emocionarte demasiado ¿ok? Quiero que te recuperes pronto así que a descansar mucho.

-Bueno, ya lo ha dicho todo Aphrodi-dijo Sakuma acercándose y dándole un tierno beso (de unos 5 segundos) en la frente a Goenji que hizo que el sonriera y endo se enfadara muchísimo- no ligues demasiado que nos conocemos- dijo guiñándole un ojo- cuídanoslo mucho Endo!

Y después de decir esto Sakuma y Aphrodi salieron de la habitación de Goenji y corrieron hasta alcanzar a Fubuki.

-¡Fubuki! Espéranos-gritó Sakuma.

-Ah hola chicos- saludó Fubuki- ¿que quieren?

-pues verás, nosotros sospechamos que tu sabes de que hablamos Goenji, Aphrodi y yo… ¿O me equivoco?- pregunto directamente Sakuma.

-Habéis acertado, se que hablabais del casi-beso y de lo de ser novios de mentira y también de lo que siente Goenji hacia Endo. ¿Por qué lo decís?-preguntó Fubuki.

-Bien, lo decimos porque queremos hacer una especie de 'trato'. Se trata de: tu ayudarás a Endo a que conquiste a Goenji y nosotros lo mismo pero con Goenji y haremos planes para que se queden juntos y solos y cosas así… ¿OK?- dijo Aphrodi.

-Me parece bien… Acepto-dijo Fubuki.

-¡Bien!-dijeron Sakuma y Aphrodi (no se como pero siempre parece que estos 2 se leen la mente ¿o no? XD)

Bien aquí lo dejo, gracias a todos por vuestros fantáaaaaaaaaaaaasticos reviews, me habéis conmovido *snif se pone a llorar de felicidad* solo por eso os voy a dar unas sorpresitas a lo largo de la historia =P ahora… a seguir con el capi 5 =D

Por cierto hoy no os e dejado ningún final súper interesante :( jooo bueno mejor por que el final de uno de lo próximos capis os hará llorar de la curiosidad y la intriga WAJAJAJAJAJA Es una advertencia:D


	5. Chapter 5

¡Holaaa a todos! Sigo esperando a que me mandeis alguna idea si se os ocurre alguna!

A Yuki-sempai: ya me diras de lo de nuestro fic! Saku-chan se esta poniendo pesado sobre eso!

Saku-chan: Oyee! Es verdad jejeje

Yo: puede que incluya escenitas Saku-Teru en este capi!

Teru-chan (Terumi/Aphrodi): No soy Uke!

Saku-chan (Sakuma) y yo: pensabamos que ya lo habías reconocido ¬¬*

Y ahora:

Saku-chan, Teru-chan y yo: Aquí empieza el capi 5!

Capitulo 5: Recuperación

Es de noche en el hospital de inazuma, en la habitación 102, 2 chicos se encuentran hablando…

-Y… ¿has avisado al resto del equipo de lo que nos paso?-preguntó Goenji.

-bueno… verás, es que si vienen y les dicen lo de que estamos 'saliendo' no se que podrían pensar…-dijo Endo

-Me parece bien… *bosteza* necesito descansar… buenas noches Endo y…-empezó a decir Goenji.

-¿Qué goenji?- preguntó endo

-Muchísimas gracias por quedarte aquí conmigo, y no te enfades por favor Sakuma y Aphrodi solo son mis amigos… eres tu de quien yo…-Goenji se freno a si mismo.

-¿De quien tu que?-pregunto endo curioso.

-D-d-de q-quien y-yo…e-estoy…orgulloso de que esté aquí!-dijo Goenji de improvisto 'Mier** (censuraa!) porque no puedo decírselo!' pensó Goenji frustrado.

-ahh…-preguntó Endo decepcionado mientras se movía hacia la esquina de la habitación para poder dormir mejor.

-E-endo…-dijo Goenji.

-¿mhm?- contestó endo

-podrías dormir hoy conmigo o/o-dijo Goenji- hay espacio para 2 en esta camilla y de verdad que no quiero dormir solo.

-O/O E-está bien- contestó endo mientras se acercaba a Goenji y lo movía un poco hacia un lado para después meterse el en la camilla junto con Goenji y taparse con la manta…

-Gracias- dijo Goenji en un susurro. 5 segundos después ya estaba dormido o por lo menos así lo creía endo.

-Gracias a ti Goenji, por dejarme dormir contigo- dijo Endo en un susurro- si al menos pudiera haberte dado ese beso, no sabes las fuerzas que tuve que poner para controlarme…- En ese momento endo se giró y vio la cara de Goenji, la luna le iluminaba por el lado izquierdo, y sus labios brillaban bajo los reflejos de la luz de la luna haciendo que para endo fuera muy difícil resistirse, hasta que no pudo más, lentamente se acercó a goenji, apenas 2 centímetros separaban sus labios, endo ignoraba que Goenji estaba fingiendo estar dormido y que había escuchado todo lo que había dicho y que ahora tenía las mismas ganas de besar a endo pero no podía descubrirse así que se quedo quieto (=3), Endo se acercaba cada vez más , notaba la respiración de Goenji en su cara, no pudo aguantar más y unió sus labios con los de el que el creía dormido, se mantuvo en esta posición durante unos 5 segundos disfrutando hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, le había robado un beso a Goenji! Rápidamente se separó de el y se fue a dormir. El siguiente día sería muy largo…

Sé que es muchiiiiisimo más corto que los demás capítulos pero es que así lo podré subir antes y pronto tendré el próximo capitulo! =·3 asi todos salimos ganando! :D

Gracias a : Yuki-sempai: por mantenerme animada ¡

Akiraneko-chan: por escribir tan sumamente bien!


	6. Chapter 6

HOLAA! Soy mala! :( deje el ultimo capitulo cortísimo! Así que tenia que pagaros con uno mas largo o con varios cortitos pero muuuy seguidos o con unas sorpresas muuuuuy emocionantes… he decidido hacer la primera y la ultima uno largo y sorpresas! (Saku-chan: le encantan las sorpresas ¬¬*)

Bueno haber por donde lo deje… Ah! Si ya me acuerdo!

Capitulo 6: ¡¿A DONDE?

6 días habían pasado desde aquel beso que Endo había robado, Goenji se había recuperado bastante, seguía sin poder correr ni caminar bien pero por lo menos podía andar un poco y según los médicos la herida estaba casi cerrada, los médicos le habían puesto unas pastillas especiales que acababan de inventar. Estas pastillas aceleraban el cierre de heridas profundas (en otras palabras, el invento que ni se si existe que según yo me acabo de inventar porque soy toooontaaa y le puse a Goenji demasiado tiempo en el hospital y ahora no se que hacer con el :3 jeje jeje). Ya que era verano, Endo se había quedado todos los días en el hospital con Goenji, aunque había preferido no dormir con este al igual que el primer día porque si solo de verlo a 50 centímetros le daban ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo no se imaginaba que podría hacer si estuviese a 5 o 10 como lo estaría si durmiera con el.

Nuria, había parado de insistir ya que había visto el beso que robó endo a goenji aunque había preferido no mencionar nada. En parte porque endo le había dicho que no porque según el Goenji se pondría muy nervioso con el si supiese lo que había hecho. Cosa que en cierto modo era cierta, y así fue como la convenció y ella les dejó en paz.

El siguiente día sería cuando se iba a casa, y se supone que 2 días mas tarde podría caminar y hasta empezar a correr un poco (para quien se lo pregunte esto es magia de yaoistas, el porque se recupera tan rápido no tiene explicación natural jejeejejeje).

Goenji se tendría que quedar en su casa solamente con Aphrodi y Sakuma, ya que sus padres se habían ido a Australia por un viaje con el trabajo. Ese era el último día que estaría con Endo a solas durante tanto tiempo como esa ultima semana. Tal vez no hubiera hecho ningún avance con el para ser novios de verdad pero había estado muy feliz, aunque pensándolo bien lo vería en el entrenamiento de futbol y podía ir a tomar fideos con el o un helado como el día del accidente, y en su casa se lo pasaría bien con Sakuma y Aphrodi…

-Oye, Endo…-dijo Goenji-Te tengo que agradecer que te hayas quedado aquí conmigo todos estos días, no se qué habría hecho sin ti.

-No me tienes que agradecer nada, tu me salvaste la vida después de todo ¿No?- dijo Endo sonriente aunque en el fondo apenado porque ahora no vería tanto a Goenji.

-jajaja Es verdad- contestó Goenji-Buenas noches Endo

-Buenas noches Goenji- repondió este.

Mientras ellos 2 se iban a dormir, en otro sitio de la ciudad, 2 chicos hablaban en una habitación que compartían con un tercero, Aphrodi y Sakuma (para quien no se diera cuenta). Los padres de Goenji se habían ido ese día a mediodía y ellos estarían completamente solos hasta mañana por la mañana. Los 2 estaban en su habitación compartida, Sakuma estaba pegado a una de las paredes con las rodillas dobladas y abrazando sus rodillas y Aphrodi estaba delante de él sentado con las piernas cruzadas.

-Goenji por fin sale del hospital mañana…-dijo Sakuma.

-Si… me pregunto como estará Endo sabiendo que se va a quedar solo con nosotros-dijo Aphrodi pensativo.

-Si jajaja… ¿en que piensas?-preguntó Sakuma.

-En que hay pizza en la nevera y tengo hambre…-dijo Aphrodi. En ese momento sonaron las tripas de Sakuma- Creo que deberíamos hacerle una 'Visita'…

-O/O Si creo que si-se levanta y tiende la mano- Vamos Aphrodi.

-Si- le coge la mano y empiezan a caminar, Sakuma va delante y sigue teniendo a Aphrodi de la mano.

'O/O S-S-Sakuma… nuestras m-manos' pensaba Aphrodi, este llevaba un ya un tiempo en el que se había enamorado de Sakuma, le encantaba más que gustarle, quería, no, TENÍA que estar junto a el. Pero este dios que suele ser siempre tan inteligente no se daba cuenta de que Sakuma también estaba enamorado de el, no se daba cuenta de sus miradas ni de cuando por la noche le acariciaba el pelo o la cara y cuando se despertaban abrazados, no pensaba que fuese porque era Sakuma quién se pegaba a él cuando estaba dormido.

-S-Sakuma, ya puedes soltarme…-dijo el rubio.

-Huy es verdad jejeje-contestó Sakuma. Entonces llegaron a la nevera, la abrieron, sacaron la pizza la calentaron y se la llevaron a el salón donde solo habí un mueble con la tele y una mesa baja con la lamparita que da calor, (estilo salón de Shinchan pero mejor decorado y todo mas bonito). Se sentaron bajo la mesa los 2 tumbados ya que hacía frío pero no contaban con que la lampara estuviese rota (NOTA: Aunque sea verano por las noches hace mucho frío, como en un desierto ¿OK?)

(A esto me refería KCounterCutterblader)

-Q-q-que f-frio…-dijo Aphrodi-Voy a por una manta...

Aphrodi se levanto y fue hacia la parte de atrás de la habitación donde había unas puertas corredizas que se abrían y daban a un armario. Se acercó a ellas y al abrir una…

-¡NOOOOO!-gritó Sakuma mientras se lanzó y cayendo al suelo con el, salvó a Aphrodi de una muerte segura acuchillado y aplastado por cajas y cuchillos (saque la idea de Shinchan XD aunque la e puesto a lo bestia). Aphrodi estaba tumbado en el suelo mirando hacia arriba y encima de el estaba Sakuma, jadeando por la carrera que había dado para salvar a su querido Aphrodi, los dos estaban muy cerca, se notaban el aliento del otro en la cara…

'M-me ha salvado' pensó Aphrodi. –G-gracias- dijo Aphrodi todavía temblando, ahora más de nervios por la cercanía de ese chico que tanto le gustaba que por su casi-muerte. Estaban muy cerca, 'un mínimo movimiento y le estaría besando' pensó Aphrodi.'El también parece nervioso aunque está más emocionado que nervioso… ¿Será que el también está enamorado de mí?' Aphrodi no era tonto y tampoco ciego, sabía distinguir las emociones y sensaciones de una persona por su lenguaje corporal y el, sabía que era lindo y tenía una buena figura, de hecho cuando estaba en el Zeus, todas las chicas se le tiraban encima, pero el no las hacía ni caso, su corazón ya tenía dueño y este era Sakuma, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería. El sabía que había muchas posibilidades de que Sakuma se hubiese enamorado de él, y Sakuma pensaba igual.

-N-n-no t-tienes porqué d-darlas-respondió Sakuma. 'Es ahora o nunca, me TENGO que declarar' pensó Sakuma- Sigues teniendo frío porque no hay mantas, me avisaron de que se las llevaban para el viaje (no me pregunten para que! Yo tampoco lo se X3)…

-I-iré a nuestro cuarto a por las de las camas-

-N-no te molestes, creo que de ésta forma no tendrás más frío.- En ese momento Sakuma se inclino hacia abajo y después de parar un instante para ver si su compañero se quejaba siguió y unió sus labios, era un beso tierno y dulce, sin lugar a dudas se amaban, después de un minuto, ese beso dulce se transformó en uno más violento y con la típica emoción del primer beso de los dos, las bocas de los 2 delanteros (creo que son los dos delanteros no?) exigían estar más tiempo unida a las del otro, pronto, en vez de estar Sakuma arriba había pasado a estar apoyado en la pared con Aphrodi a cuatro patas besándolo con todas sus fuerzas y ganas, pronto se tuvieron que separar para coger aire, ya ninguno de los dos tenía frío, es más, estaban sudando. Sakuma había acertado, era una muy buena forma de entrar en calor, la mejor para ellos dos, especialmente si lo hacían con el otro.

-A-aphrodi… y-yo-emepzó a decir Sakuma hasta que fue callado por. Nuevamente, los labios del rubio.

-No te disculpes, ese beso me a servido para darme cuenta de una cosa…-dijo Aphrodi.

-¿Y cuál es?-preguntó Sakuma.

-Que te amo y quiero estar contigo para siempre…-dijo este felizmente.

-Entonces pensamos igual- contestó Sakuma, y después de esas ultimas palabras los dos chicos se dieron un beso, apagaron la tele y se fueron a sus camas a dormir, pero, OH no esta noche no la pasarían con frío ya que aparte de sus 2 mantas, la noche la pasaron los 2 en una misma cama, abrazados y disfrutando de la presencia de la persona que mas amaban.

3 días después…

-Chicos, miren PUEDO CORRER!- Gritó Goenji mientras corría alegremente por toda la casa.

-Ya ya te vemos- dijo Sakuma.

-Ahora, vete al Restaurante de fideos Rai Rai que van a ser las 9 y os citaron allí a las 09:10-dijo Aphrodi. El día que había llegado a su casa Aphrodi y Sakuma le habían contado su… Experiencia del día anterior, Goenji estaba muy contento por sus amigos, el sabía que se querían y que no se harían daño el uno al otro.

-ME TENGO QUE IIR!- Gritó Goenji mientras cogía su chaqueta del equipo y salía corriendo de su casa. Que bueno es poder volver a caminar y correr!

15 minutos después…

Ahí estaban, todos los del equipo Raimon, estaba Kido, Kazemaru, Kabeyama, Fubuki, Kurimatsu, Max, Handa, Sombra, Shorinji, Shishido, Kogure, Tachimukai, Tsunami, Shadow, Hiroto y Endo. (se que falta gente pero da igual) En ese momento el entrenador Hibiki apareció por la puerta de atrás.

-Bien, veo que estáis todos. Seré directo, (yo también: cof cof cof *se aclara la garganta* ¡estoy cansada de teclear U_U*!) os hemos traído aquí a todos porque tenemos un notición que daros, dentro de 2 días, todos los que están aquí presentes (NOTA: no están las/los managers) sumando a otras 5 personas que vosotros elegiréis entre todos antes de mañana, viajareis a Italia a una zona de camping para pasar allí 2 semanas, consideradlo un regalo de mi parte por esforzaros tanto durante estas ultimas semanas.-explicó el entrenador Hibiki.

- ¿¡A DONDEEE!-preguntaron todos sorprendidos y para asegurarse de que habían escuchado bien.

-ITALIA! Y dejadme terminar-gritó Hibiki- estaréis solo vosotros, no habrá ningún adulto ni nadie que no juegue al futbol, no podéis invitar a nadie que no juegue a vuestro nivel. Dicho esto ya os podéis ir, mañana me llamará Endo con los nombres de las 5 personas y en 2 días quedamos a las 8 am en el aeropuerto. Ahora… LARGAOS DE MI RESTAURANTE!

Después de que los echara a todos se fueron todos a la torre de acero para decidir quien les acompañaría… El problema es que había demasiada gente…

-Oye, Endo… puedo hablar contigo en privado?-preguntó Goenji

-Claro. Ven vamos por aquí.- respondió Endo mientras le cogía la mano y le arrastraba a un sitio donde no había nadie (evidentemente XD).

Mientras con los demás…

-Oye, Kido…-

-Si, Kazemaru?-respondió este.

-Creo que Goenji trama algo con nuestro Endo… se ha ido con el de la mano a aquel claro de allá.-dijo señalando la dirección.

- tranquilo Kazemaru, ya comenzaremos nuestro plan en Italia, será el mejor momento, sin adultos ni managers molestosas pegadas a Endo como moscas a la miel…-dijo el gran estratega.

De vuelta con Endo y Goenji…

-¿De que querías hablarme Goenji?-preguntó Endo.

-Pues… quería preguntarte que si podríamos llevar a Sakuma y a Aphrodi a Italia… Siempre han querido ir y me sentiría muy mal por ellos si solo yo fuese…Por favor…-dijo Goenji.

Endo iba a decir que no, en parte por que el no sabía que estuvieran juntos y seguía considerándolos una amenaza para su relación que el creía posible con Goenji. Sin embargo, al ver a Goenji con esa cara de súplica su instinto protector y su amor hacia él hicieron que dijese que sí. Después de decidir a dos personas, entre todos eligieron a 3 más, a Gazel, Burn y a Midorikawa. Aunque el resto del equipo todavía no sabia quienes eran los 2 últimos decidieron ignorarlo ya que ellos no tenían a nadie más que ofrecer.

Al llegar a su casa, Goenji entró en su cuarto con mucho silencio, eran las 3 PM y por lo que el sabía, Sakuma y Aphrodi habían estado tanto tiempo besándose y hablando por la noche que no habían dormido prácticamente nada… Al entrar, se encontró a la pareja tumbada en la cama de Sakuma, los 2 sin camisa y besándose mientras se abrazaban. Si que eran tal para cual, y además hacían una muy linda pareja… pero tenía que avisarles del viaje ¡YA!

-Ehhh Tortolitos Inseparables, podéis dejar el intercambio de saliva para otro momento y cuando estéis solos ¬¬ y también me refiero a los abrazos eh Sakuma ¬¬- dijo Goenji interrumpiéndoles en su momento especial.

-Jooo Goenjii! ¿No puedo darle a Teru-chan (aphrodi) ni un besito más? Y para de llamarnos cosas de pájaros! (Tortolitos e inseparables X3)- dijo Sakuma.

-Espera a más tarde… y ¡tengo una gran noticia para vosotros!- dijo Goenji sonriente.

-*¬* ¿ah si? ¿Y cual es? ¿Nos compraste algo? ¿Te rompiste una pierna? ¿Te casaste con Endo?- preguntó Sakuma. (me esta costando escribir Sakuma y no Saku-chan jejeje ¬¬)

-No, no ¬¬ y no pero ojala!-contestó Goenji.

-Jooo, te casaste con Endo y no… ME INVITASTE A TU BODA!- dijo Aphrodi.

-NO ME HE CASADO CON ENDO!-gritó Goenji.

-¡Tampoco hacía falta que te pusieses así!- dijeron Aphrodi y Sakuma.

-grrr… bueno, la noticia es que… ¡OS VENIS CONMIGO A ITALIA!-dijo Goenji.

- ¡¿A DONDEEE!- preguntaron por la misma razón que los del Raimon. Después de eso Goenji les explicó la historia y ellos aceptaron encantados.

JOOO! Otra vez no he podido acabar en suspense el capitulo! Me voy a deprimir y todo! Sinceramente me a encantado este capitulo sobre todo las grandes escenas SakuTeru (Sakuma x Aphrodi) jujuju es mi pareja favorita ahora mismo :D son tan lindos! X3 Me freno ya porque me podría pasar DIAS hablando de ellos talvez incluso SEMANAS! Bueno, si queréis evitar que me deprima dejad reviews sino no podré seguir escribiendo de depresión (BROMAA) que siempre es divertido encontrarse mensajitos cada mañana y noche y empezar a hablar como locas XDDD verdad Yuki-sempai! (Saku-chan: ¬¬ ahora aparte de PERVERSA, PERVERTIDA y RETORCIDA eres CHANTAJISTA! Menuda listita que te has creado a ti mismo!

Y por ultimo! Agradecimientoos! Hoy van a:

Yuki-sempaai! Por ser tan divertida, buena, animadora y amable conmigo (y por cierta cosilla que empieza por V que obligamos a todos los de inazuma eleven a hacer en nuestras locas conversaciones! Sobretodo a Saku-chan y Kaze-chan jujuju)

Akiraneko-chan: por… LO DE SIEMPRE Y MUCHO MAAAS! Por siempre estar ahí desde el principio yo te doy este oscaar! *vuelve a la realidad* o mejor un besito ENOOORME y un gracias de puro corazón!

Y por ultimo gracias a:

KCounterCutterblader: por todo en general y por seguir con tanto esmero este fic jujuuujuu!

Bufff si que se me ha hecho un capitulo largo, 2555 palabras! Bueeno adiooos hasta un revieew XD CHAOO!


	7. Chapter 7

Aiii siento la demora muchísimo pero es que no e tenido casi tiempo!

Sin hablar más aquí os dejo el capitulo 7!

Capitulo 7: ¡LLEGAMOS!

El día de encuentro en el aeropuerto, todos estaban muy nerviosos, feliz y alguno que otro soñaba con lo que podría pasar con ese chico que tanto le gustaba. Después de las presentaciones y reencuentros y bienvenidas, todos decidieron pasar y subir al avión. Los asientos del avión, estaban colocados de 2 en 2. Todos se sentaron en parejas, Fubuki con midorikawa, Gazel y Burn, Kabeyama con Kurimatsu, Max con Handa, Sombra con Shorinji, Shishido con Kogure, Tachimukai con Tsunami, Shadow con el entrenador (que les acompañaría hasta el camping y les dejaría allí y se iría), Hiroto con midorikawa, Kido con Kazemaru porque Goenji se cogió a Endo (aunque en realidad fue Endo quien se lo pidió a Goenji). El vuelo se les paso a todos rápidamente ya que todos se durmieron muy rápido menos Sakuma y Aphrodi que se quedaron dándose besos hasta que… CLICK. De repente un flash les ilumino mientras se besaban, después de quitarse el mareo por la potente luz, miraron detrás…

-MIDORIKAWAAAAA!-gritaron los 2 enamorados al mismo tiempo.- ¡PARA DE SACARNOS FOTOS! ¡NO SOMOS BICHOS RAROOOS!

-B-bueeeeno… ¡Yo no diría que no!- dijo Midorikawa tratando de molestarlos a los 2, pero la respuesta que obtuvo fue muy distinta a la que esperaba.

-Ah si… ¡pues mira! Tanta curiosidad tienes! Mira, ¡Es algo normal solo que entre dos chicos! Y además, ¡tu seguro que estás haciendo esto con Hiroto dentro de nada!-Dijo Sakuma antes de coger a Aphrodi darle la vuelta y empezar a besarlo. Pronto, se olvidaron de quien los estaba mirando y no pararon hasta que necesitaron aire.

-O/O Aphrodi, Sakuma! Dejen ya de besarse, ¡ya les he dicho que hagan eso en privado!- gritó Goenji desde su asiento a la izquierda de ellos 2.

-Jooo… ¡No vale! ¡Empezó Midorikawa!- dijo Aphrodi

-¡Midorikawa está dormido mentiroso!- dijo Goenji.

Al siguiente día… (Pasaron la noche en el avión porque era un vuelo nocturno…)

-Bien, chicos, ya casi hemos llegado al camping… Estarán a unos 15 kilómetros del pueblo mas cercano y lo único que hay aquí de edificios son ese sitio donde se supone que comeréis y el baño que está allí al fondo.- dijo el entrenador Hibiki, explicándoles a todos donde estaba cada cosa y dándoles una tiendas de acampada para que las montasen y durmiesen con ellas.- Ah y una cosa más! Deberíais hacer turnos de Guardia, por ejemplo unos media noche y los otros otra media, así podrás avisaros cuando haya algún problema y se acerque un lobo o cualquier otra cosa ¿OK? Yo decidiré los turnos, solo harán falta 5 personas, tres para el principio de la noche y dos para cuando vaya a amanecer… y esas personas repetirán el resto de días. Las primeras tres serán… Sakuma, Aphrodi y Goenji. Sakuma y Aphrodi porque no me imagino lo que serán capaces de hacer en una noche ellos 2 en una tienda que seguramente compartirían con Goenji. Y Goenji porque es el único que sé que puede hacer que paren de besarse y mandarles a callar.

-O/O N-nos parece b-bien- dijeron Sakuma y Aphrodi.

Los otros dos serán elegidos por sorteo, una mano inocente… Goenji, vendrá a coger dos papelitos, cada uno tendrá un nombre y los dos que salgan serán los que vigilarán la segunda parte de la noche. (Al principio necesitan más personas porque hay… más actividad nocturna!)- Dijo el entrenador Hibiki. Goenji se acerca y coge un papel…- Endo, tu y otra persona más vigilaréis.-

En ese momento, en el claro que estaba en medio del campo, muchos de los presentes pensaban: ¡SI! ¡Salió Endo! Ahora tiene que salir mi nombre, ¡PORFAVOR PORFAVOR PORFAVOR!

-Endo y… ¡FUBUKI!- en ese momento todos los que estaban en una multitud alrededor de la torre de madera donde vigilarían se cayó. (Este camping existe de verdad, yo fui este verano a el y si tiene esta torre pero no es una torre perfecta, son unos palos de madera con huecos en medio que tiene un suelo arriba para poder sentarse y otro en medio para charlar –o yo lo usaba para eso por lo menos X3)

Tres días habían pasado desde que llegaron al campamento, todos se lo pasaban bastante bien y jugaban al futbol cada día en el camping. Era lo que estaban haciendo ahora. Fubuki tenía el balón, estaba aproximándose a Endo, aunque fuese en realidad un partido para divertirse, todos lo consideraban entrenamiento también y se lo tomaban muy enserio.

-Kido, tu crees que Fubuki representa un peligro, ten en cuenta que esta todas las noches con el…- dijo Kazemaru. (tendré que hacer que Kaze-Chan sea malo… NO ME MATEEEEN!)

-Si, creo que si… Además están muy unidos… pero tranquilo, de esto me encargo yo enseguida!-dijo Kido mientras salía corriendo.

Kido corrió todo lo que pudo y todo lo rápido que pudo, hasta que llegó a alcanzar a Fubuki, que aún tenía el balón. Sin pensarlo 2 veces, se lanzó con los pies primero para quitárselo, aunque su verdadera intención fue la que triunfó. Kido no solo intentaba quitarle el balón a Fubuki, intentaba hacerle daño en la pierna para que no pudiese seguir en el turno de noche… Y definitivamente lo consiguió.

-AAAHHHHH- gritó Fubuki mientras caía al suelo, se agarraba la pierna derecha y empezaba a temblar.

-FUBUKI!- gritaron a la vez varios miembros del Raimon mientras corrían hacia allí para ayudarle.

Ese día antes del primer turno de guardia…

-Entonces, te han cambiado para ponerte con Endo ¿No?-Preguntó Sakuma.

-Si… como Kido lesionó a Fubuki, el no puede quedarse media noche despierto, tiene que descansar.-contestó Goenji.- Al final me ha venido bien quedarme de guardia, creo que me voy a declarar esta noche a Endo, no puedo seguir esperando, Kido, Kazemaru y creo que hasta Hiroto lo hagan antes de mí.

-Me parece bien… Venga, Goenji, TU PUEDEEES! Ahora duerme que necesitarás todas tus energías para Endo jajaja- dijo Aphrodi.

Más tarde, en el cambio de turno… Aphrodi y Sakuma, ya se habían ido de la torre de vigilancia, Endo, ya estaba allí esperando a Goenji, que se había quedado dormido y ahora lo iban a despertar Aphrodi y Sakuma. 'Por fin, por fin voy a poder volver a pasar una noche junto a Goenji… La verdad no se porque pero creo que esta noche van a pasar muchas cosas… ( Tomenlo como un aviso! :P)' pensaba Endo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del camping…

-Entonces, ¿todos estáis de acuerdo con el plan?- preguntó una voz

-¡Si!- contestaron otras 5, una de ellas sonando no muy convencida.

- El plan se llevará acabo en 5 minutos, cuando Goenji vaya hacia la torre, ¡3! ¡5! (son sus nombre en clave XDD no tenia ganas de pensar nada mejor…X3 ) Vosotros vendréis conmigo…- Dijo la voz misteriosa que respondía al nombre de 2.

Con Goenji…

'¡OH no! ¡Llego tarde! Tendré que pedirle disculpas a endo pero es que ese sueño era tan… bueno, tan FANTASTICO!' pensó Goenji mientras recordaba ese sueño que tuvo en el que él salía de pareja de su capitán. Ya estaba llegando a la torre de vigilancia cuando…

-¡Eh! ¡Goenji!- dijo una voz. –Aquí.-

Alguien lo llamaba desde detrás de la torre, 'un segundo' pensaba '¿No es ese Gazel?' Goenji llamó a Endo y le dijo que esperase que el iba a comprobar una cosa. Se dirigió hacia Gazel, que estaba en el bosque, para preguntarle que quería pero antes de decir nada…

¿Quienes serían los que reponden a números?, ¿que querrá Gazel?, ¿Qué pasará después? Y la pregunta más importante… ¿Cuándo subirá el próximo capitulo? Todas preguntas sin respuestas para vosotras y de momento XDDD

Muchas gracias a Akiraneko-chan Yuki-sempai y Cutter-taaan!


	8. Chapter 8

TT_TT Lo siento… siempre tardo demasiado en subir el próximo capitulo U_U me paso con vosotras y después siempre me dejáis reviews mega hermosos felicitándome por mis capítulos TT_TT

Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer! Parar de hablar aquí y empezar con el capitulo 8!

Saku-chan: ¬¬ ahora lo descubres…

Yo: No seas malo conmigo! Encima que te incluyo y te pongo con teru-chan! Ahora… el capitulo 8!

Capitulo 8: 'NOOOOOO!' - vaya… que original ¬¬

_Alguien lo llamaba desde detrás de la torre, 'un segundo' pensaba '¿No es ese Gazel?' Goenji llamó a Endo y le dijo que esperase que el iba a comprobar una cosa. Se dirigió hacia Gazel, que estaba en el bosque, para preguntarle que quería pero antes de decir nada…_

Gazel se giró y con una fuerza que Goenji creía imposible, le puso una mano en la boca para que no pudiese hablar y con la otra le agarró las manos para que no se pudiera resistir. A Goenji no le quedó otra posibilidad que la de dejar que Gazel le llevase a donde el quisiera. Goenji estaba caminando, Gazel todavía le agarraba fuertemente, cuando de repente sintió unos pasos acercarse pero antes de que pudiera girarse para ver quien era, la nueva persona vino por detrás y le colocó una venda en los ojos dejándolo así sin poder ver. Iba a intentar zafarse cuando sintió como una cuerda era atada con un poco de demasiada fuerza a sus manos, ahora no podría escapar ni aunque quisiera.

-¡¿Dónde me lleváis?- gritó Goenji.

-Calla, nadie te puede oír y además no te servirá de nada.-dijo Gazel.

Siguieron caminando y después de unos 5 minutos, Gazel le aviso de que tuviese cuidado. Goenji escuchó unos ruidos extraños, era como si deslizasen algo pesado. Después de 5 segundos, el ruido paró. Y nuevamente tuvo que caminar otra vez. Al pasar el lugar donde sonaba el ruido, volvió a sonar. 'Seguramente será una puerta metálica que se abre con un código o algo así' pensó Goenji. De repente le quitaron la cuerda de las manos pero le ataron una cuerda a una de sus manos y otra a la otra.

-Levanta los brazos y ponte en forma de cruz.- dijo Gazel. A goenji no le quedaba otra que obedecer si quería salir de ahí y así, lo hizo. Le ataron las cuerdas de sus brazos a algo, seguramente unos palos que había ahí o algo así. Una vez atado, le retiraron la venda. Estaba en una gran sala, estaba bastante oscuro y lo unico que alumbraba era una pequeña lampara de gas. De las sombras, emergieron 3 figuras, en el centro, estaba Gazel, a la izquierda, Shadow y, por último, a la derecha estaba Burn. (lo siento Shadooow pero eras el único chico lindo que no tenia un sitio en mi fic pero aunque estés de chico malo, tranquilo sabemos que no lo eres! Aunque lo parezcas!)

-¡¿QUÉ QUERÉIS DE MI?-gritó Goenji con todas sus fuerzas.

-Creo que no estás en posición favorable para retarnos Goenji… Sobretodo así atado- dijo Gazel mientras que con su incansable se peinaba el pelo.

-¡SHADOW! De estos dos no me sorprende pero ¡TU! ¡Estas en el Raimon y además te apreciaba tanto! ¡Quería jugar contigo! ¡Pero ahora! ¡ME DAS ASCO!- Decía Goenji, estaba que echaba humo. El delantero no era precisamente un santo al enfadarse, mas bien era peor que la muerte y esto era bien sabido por los 3 que tenía delante.

En la torre de vigilancia…

'Ha venido, se ha ofrecido para ir de voluntario conmigo, el y yo pasaremos toda la noche juntos, será casi como cuando estaba en el hospital y yo me quedaba con él. Ahora pensándolo… no me caía tan mal la enfermera esta… como se llamaba… NURIA! Si Nuria.'pensaba Endo. 'Por cierto, hace mucho que Goenji se fue…¿a donde abra ido? Creo que vio algo en el bosque y se fue corriendo detrás de esa cosa… ¿Qué sería? ¿Será alguno de los chicos que probablemente sea su novio y se está besando ahora mismo con él? Pero que cosas pienso! Todos los chicos llevan rato dormidos y además nadie a salido de su tienda desde que yo he estado aquí. Iré a buscarlo.'

Endo estaba caminando por el bosque, se iluminaba su camino con una linterna mientras miraba hacia los lados para ver si veía a Goenji, después de 5 minutos, se topó con una pared de roca, y como era imposible escalarla simplemente siguió su camino por otra dirección. Llevaba ya rato buscando a Goenji y después de 30 minutos decidió ir a el camping y allí avisarlos a todos. Así le podrían ayudar a buscar a Goenji y tarde o temprano le encontrarían. Al llegar al campamento…

-Ehhh chicos! DESPIERTEN! Hay una emergencia!- gritó Endo intentando despertarlos. Después de 5 minutos todos salieron de las tiendas, había un total de 16 personas contando a Endo.-13, 14, y 15 conmigo. ¡Aquí falta gente! Faltan 5 personas!¡Midorikawa!

-¿Si Endo?-preguntó este curioso.

-¿Quiénes faltan? Y no cuentes a Fubuki que ya lo conté yo-respondió Endo impacientándose, Goenji estaba perdido por ahí y el para ayudarlo no era ni capaz de reunirlos a todos.

-P-pues… faltan Gazel, Shadow y Burn que están descansando porque ayer no se sentían muy bien, están enfermos.

-Ah, OK normal que sigan durmiendo no les despertéis pero todavía faltan dos personas!- dijo Endo frustrado.

-ah con respecto a eso… Faltan Aphrodi y Sakuma.-dijo Midorikawa. (no podía dejar a mido-chan fuera de esto X3)

-Pues… a que esperan ¡Despiértenles!- Gritó Endo enfadado. Los demás, extrañados no se movieron.- ¿Qué les ocurre?

- Pues verás… es que ellos llevan media noche sin dormir no está bien que les despertemos ahora…- dijo Midorikawa.

-Despiértenlos! Les interesará saber esto a ellos también.- dijo Endo mientras señalaba esa tienda que el tan bien conocía ya que era la tienda de Goenji que el compartía con Aphrodi y Sakuma.

En la tienda…

_EHHH! DESPIERTENSE! TOROLITOOOOOOS!- gritaba Kazemaru. Sakuma y Aphrodi estaban los 2 en un mismo saco de dormir y estaban abrazados como si se fuesen a morir en cualquier instante. (algo difícil meter a 2 personas en un saco pero da igual es MAGIA DE YAOISTAAAAAAS!)

- 5 minutos más despertador! (no podía poner mami me daría mucha pena…)- dijo Sakuma mientras con la mano derecha cogía un calcetín y se lo tiraba a Kazemaru que había entrado en la tienda para despertarlos. El calcetín encesto en la boca de Kazemaru provocando que este soltara un chillido (cuantas veces hemos dicho esa broma en la ultima semana Yuki-sempaai¿?). Kazemaru se termino hartando y sacudió a los 2 hasta que se despertaron.

-Kaaazemaruu pareces un viejo gritando en medio de la noche! A quien se le ocurre!- dijeron Sakuma y Aphrodi.

Una vez todos estuvieron reunidos, Endo les explico lo que pasó y así salieron todos a buscar a Goenji.

En la prisión de Goenji (vale no es una prisión pero me gusta llamarla así)…

-¿Por qué me tenéis así?-dijo un agotado Goenji.

-No lo adivinas- empezó a decir Gazel.- porque sabemos lo que sientes hacia Endo, sabemos que piensas en el de esa forma no amistosa, sabemos que querrías besarlo a todas horas pero te contienes. Y sobretodo porque a nosotros nos pasa lo mismo que a ti solo que contigo. Si, Goenji, los tres nos hemos enamorado de ti. (Unos amores un poco raritos la verdad pero mooola!).

-P-pe-pero…-El goleador estrella del Raimon, por primera vez en su vida, no encontraba palabras adecuadas para el momento. Mientras el pensaba en que decir, Gazel se iba acercando, se notaba que era el el que les lideraba a los otros 2.

-No tienes porque pensar en que dirás, de todas formas, aunque te resistieras no serviría de nada…-dijo Gazel. Se estaba acercando mucho, demasiado para el gusto de Goenji.- ¿No tienes miedo? Podríamos hacer lo que quisiésemos contigo, incluso esto y más.- y después de haber dicho esto, con un último impulso unió sus labios con los de Goenji. Este ultimo intento zafarse pero no lo consiguió, estaba atrapado. 'Gazel me podría besar cuando quisiese y no solo eso Shadow y Burn también.'pensaba Goenji desconsolado. En ese momento sintió como alguien le pellizcaba y debido a la sorpresa y el dolor abrió la boca. Grave error, ya que en ese momento, Gazel aprovechó para meter su lengua en la boca de Goenji. De repente algo liquido y frío recorrió la mejilla del rubio platinado. Estaba llorando, llorando por que temía lo que le pasaría, y sobretodo, su primer beso de verdad, no había sido con su primer amor. Eran sus primeras lágrimas por amor.

WAH soy muuuuy malaa TTTTTTTTT_TTTTTTTTTT Pobre Goenji! Le hago sufrir demasiado BUAAAAAAAAAH! Hasta estoy llorando YO!


	9. Chapter 9

TT_TT ¡Si antes me creía malvada ahora me creo diablo! ¿Cuanto llevo sin poner un nuevo capitulo? ¿Una semana? ¡DIOS! ¡Soy una vaga! Me odiaréis todas a este paso! U_U ¡Lo siento mucho!

Saku-chan: Seguro que te perdonan si empiezas ya con el capitulo… ¡Venga tu puedes!

Yo: T-T ¡Gracias! ¡Eres siempre bueno conmigo! ¡Buaaah! Aquí empieza…

**Capitulo 9:**** ¿Dónde está Goenji? El Detective verde. **(Inner: O.O como… MOLA este titulo de capitulo! Tenéis curiosidad de saber quien es el detective verde? Pues ¡ALA! ¡A leer! XD)

_Recapitulamos:_

_En ese momento sintió como alguien le pellizcaba y debido a la sorpresa y el dolor abrió la boca. Grave error, ya que en ese momento, Gazel aprovechó para meter su lengua en la boca de Goenji. De repente algo liquido y frío recorrió la mejilla del rubio platinado. Estaba llorando, llorando por que temía lo que le pasaría, y sobretodo, su primer beso de verdad, no había sido con su primer amor. Eran sus primeras lágrimas por amor._

-Uuuuufff, no estoy hecho para pasarme toda la noche despierto y corriendo…-decía Sakuma mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas y se inclinaba hacia delante mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-N-no eres el único…-decía Aphrodi mientras se ponía en la misma posición que Sakuma.

-No os quejéis tanto, es por vuestro mejor amigo ¿o no?-dijo Midorikawa. Los 3 estaban juntos en un grupito de búsqueda, todos estaban buscando a Goenji, el cual, según Endo, había desaparecido por el bosque del Norte.

-Y… ¿Seguro que estamos buscando por el sitio correcto? Goenji se fue por el Norte, ¿Porque estamos en el bosque del sur?- preguntó Sakuma mientras se incorporaba y miraba a Midorikawa a los ojos, él era el líder del grupo y era el que había decidido llevarlos a buscar por ahí.

-P-p-pues… si, claro porque seguramente a Goenji se lo llevaron- se FUE en dirección sur por eso miramos por aquí…- dijo Midorikawa muy nervioso.- Iría por el bosque del norte para despistar a Endo y así no se le ocurría que se lo llevar- SE FUE por aquí.

-Ahh claro… es muy lógico si lo piensas…-dijo Aphrodi.

Mientras en otra parte del bosque…

-¡Ehh! ¡Endo!- gritaban 3 chicos casi sin aliento mientras seguían a su capitán, llevaban dos horas siguiéndole mientras el seguía corriendo gritando el nombre de Goenji y mirando por todas partes.

- Hiroto…- dijo Kazemaru mientras se apoyaba en un árbol.

-¿S-si?- le contesto mientras hacía lo mismo que el defensa número 2 del equipo Raimon.

-¿N-no se suponía que teníamos que guiarle nosotros hacia el norte, lejos de donde Gazel, Burn y Shadow tienen a Goenji?- preguntó Kido.

-P-pues… si pero… la verdad, se está guiando el solito lejos de Goenji, a este paso nunca lo encontrará y con eso basta.- contestó Hiroto. Si, tal y como os imagináis mis queridas lectoras, 1, 2 y 3 eran Hiroto, Kazemaru y Kido, mientras que 4, 5 y 6 eran Burn, Shadow y Gazel.

Con Goenji, Gazel, Shadow y Burn…

-Eh, creo que ya te has pasado Gazel…-dijo Burn algo molesto.-No es solo tuyo, ya sabes que Hiroto, Kazemaru y Kido nos dijeron que lo repartiésemos pero de momento solo lo has tenido tu ¬¬. Nos toca.-

-Vale… pero yo me voy a dar un baño…Le toca a Shadow- dijo Gazel mientras paraba de besar a Goenji y pasaba a levantarse y alejarse de allí.

-Yo voy a comer, anoche no cene nada para que fuese creíble lo de la enfermedad…-dijo Burn mientras se levantaba de su silla y se iba por una puerta.

-Supongo que quedamos tú y yo…-dijo Shadow.

-S-shadow… ¿Porqué haces esto?- dijo Goenji, todavía con los ojos llorosos.

-Escucha Goenji, yo no estoy aquí por gusto, me enteré del plan que tenían ellos 5 y decidí unirme, pero no para raptarte, sino para salvarte, si, estoy enamorado de ti, pero no me gusta verte sufrir y lo que yo quiero es que tú seas feliz con quien quieras, incluso si no soy yo. Por eso te voy a soltar, ahora mismo no. Porque están los 2 muy cerca pero encontraré la manera y el momento adecuados, te lo prometo.- dijo Shadow mientras con un pañuelo secaba las lagrimas de Goenji. (No pude dejar que Shadow siguiese siendo malo… NO ES POSIBLE PARA MI! Lo siento si les cause una decepción pero simplemente no pude… :( )

-S-shadow, yo… Gracias, no se que haría sin ti.- dijo Goenji emocionado.

En el bosque, hacía el sur…

Llevaban caminando tres horas, Aphrodi, Sakuma y Midorikawa estaban agotados, quedaba una hora para el amanecer y hasta entonces no podían dirigirse al campamento ya que se habían perdido y lo único que sabían era que desde su posición el campamento estaba hacia donde salía el sol, el este.

-N-no aguanto más…- dijo Aphrodi mientras caía en el suelo del bosque, desmayado por el cansancio.

-¡A-APHRODI! - Gritó Sakuma mientras corría hacia el con Midorikawa pisándole los talones. Al llegar a Aphrodi, le levanto el torso y lo apoyo en si mismo mientras el se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas.-¿Q-Que te pasa? ¡APHRODII! – gritó Sakuma desesperado mientras le acariciaba con una mano.

-S-será por el cansancio, dejale tumbarse en la hierba y descansar, es lo que necesita.- dijo Midorikawa. Sakuma levanto otra vez el torso de Aphrodi y le dejo tumbado en la hierba para descansar mientras el se levantaba y se acercaba a Midorikawa quién seguía de pie, apoyado en un árbol mientras miraba como Sakuma se acercaba. En menos de 10 segundos, Sakuma ya se había acercado, le había agarrado y lo había pegado al árbol.

-¡¿QUÉ SABES? ¡SE QUE SABES ALGO, ME ESTÁS OCULTANDO UNA INFORMACIÓN IMPORTANTE SOBRE EL PARADERO DE GOENJI Y SI TU NO LO HUBIERAS HECHO, GOENJI YA ESTARÍA SANO Y SALVO EN NUESTRA TIENDA, APHRODI NO ESTARÍA ASÍ, TIRADO EN EL BOSQUE AGOTADO Y DESMAYADO! ¡TODO ES TU CULPA! ¡COMO NO CONFIESES TE VOY A…-dijo Sakuma, cegado por la rabia y el cansancio, estaba amenazando a Midorikawa con un puño en alto, pero antes de que pudiera terminar su amenaza, se desmayó el también y al caer, no se encontró el suelo, si no los brazos de Midorikawa que lo había cogido y ahora lo llevaba al lado de su querido Aphrodi.

'Tiene razón en estar enfadado, están todos buscando a Goenji, ellos 2 se han desmayado por mi culpa… esto no está bien, no puede seguir así, en cuanto se despierten les contaré todo, se merecen saberlo… se han pasado toda la noche despiertos buscando a su amigo, mientras ignoraban su cansancio hasta que al final han acabado desmayados por el agotamiento…' pensaba Midorikawa mientras se acomodaba entre los 2 y se ponía a dormir.

Y… ¡YA! Termine este Capi! Siip, soy mala por dejarlo en lo mas interesante pero… mas emoción para el próximo capi XD por cierto! Voy a hacer una encuesta! Cuando terminéis de leer esto podríais dejar un review diciendo que otras parejas querríais que salieran en este fic? Nominareis a 3 parejas cada una, una con 3 puntos otra con 2 y la última con 1 punto. Las mas votadas serán las que aparecerán ok? Se pide que por favor vote todo el mundo ;D

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS XD


	10. Chapter 10

Uyyyy me demoré mucho en este capitulo pero estoy tan llena de deberes y exámenes que no hay tiempo… intentare subir capítulos más a menudo y ¡lo siento! ¡Ahora el capitulo 10! Pero antes… debo confesar una cosa… las parejas las eleji yo XD lo sieento pero no creo que disgusten a mucha gente ya que algunos elijieron las mismas que yo!

**Capitulo 10: ¡Como has podido!**

'_Tiene razón en estar enfadado, están todos buscando a Goenji, ellos 2 se han desmayado por mi culpa… esto no está bien, no puede seguir así, en cuanto se despierten les contaré todo, se merecen saberlo… se han pasado toda la noche despiertos buscando a su amigo, mientras ignoraban su cansancio hasta que al final han acabado desmayados por el agotamiento…' pensaba Midorikawa mientras se acomodaba entre los 2 y se ponía a dormir._

2 horas habían pasado desde que se durmieron los 3 en el bosque, quedaba muy poco para que saliese el sol y debido a un aumento de luz considerable, uno de ellos despertó.

- Ay… me cabeza.-decía Sakuma mientras se sobaba. De repente se ocurrió de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Miró a su derecha y se encontró a Aphrodi, todavía desmayado, miró a su izquierda y se encontró a Midorikawa, comenzando a despertarse. Inmediatamente, se sentó en su barriga para despertarlo, lo consiguió…

-Pero… ¿QUEE?- Dijo Midorikawa mientras habría los ojos y observaba a Sakuma que lo miraba amenazadoramente.- ¿Q-qué ocurre?

-Dime que ocultas…-susurro Sakuma haciendo que le viniese un escalofrío a Midorikawa.

-Está bien te lo digo te lo digo pero… ¡quita de encima!-dijo Midorikawa mientras se quitaba a Sakuma encima y despertaba a Aphrodi para que lo escuchase.

-Aja… así que Midorikawa sabe donde está Goenji eh! ¡YA ESTÁS CANTANDO!- dijo Aphrodi mientras el y Sakuma se abrazaban y se sentaban.

-Pues veréis, hay un grupo de los de este campamento que están enamorados de Goenji y Endo y además se enteraron de que ellos 2 estaban enamorados el uno de el otro. Y están intentando separarlos a toda costa… Los que están enamorados de Goenji son: Gazel, Burn y Shadow. Los que están enamorados de Endo son: Kido, Kazemaru y H-Hiroto…-dijo Midorikawa mientras hacía una mueca de angustia al decir este último nombre.- Yo, me enteré de lo que tramaban de casualidad un día y me pillaron, desde entonces, Kido me amenaza diciendo que si decía algo, secuestraría a Hiroto…- al decir esto último, una solitaria lagrima cayó por la mejilla de Midorikawa, que ahora estaba empezando a llorar. Al ver esto, Sakuma y Aphrodi fueron corriendo hacia Midorikawa y lo abrazaron.

-Estás enamorado de Hiroto, ¿no?-dijo Sakuma.

-S-si- contestó Midorikawa mientras lloraba, lagrimas caían de su rostro, sinceramente, llevaba mucho tiempo aguantándose emociones, todos lo habían notado, no hacía chistes ni bromas, no sonreía, simplemente vagaba de un sitio a otro con tristeza y alguna vez le habían escuchado llorar desesperadamente. Pero al preguntar el decía que no le ocurría nada.

-Pobre… yo te perdono… ¿Sakuma?- dijo Aphrodi.

-Claro, como no lo podría perdonar, el es el que más a sufrido de todos nosotros…-dijo Sakuma mientras lo abrazaba más para que parara de llorar.- hagamos un trato, tu nos dices donde está Goenji y nosotros te ayudamos con Hiroto.

-Si, esta bien. Goenji está cerca, seguidme.- dijo Midorikawa mientras los guiaba.

5 minutos más tarde…

-Es aquí… dentro estarán Gazel, Burn y Shadow… Hay que tener cuidado…- dijo Midorikawa mientras señalaba una entrada oculta por piedras colocadas estratégicamente.

-Gracias, ¡entremos!- dijo Aphrodi.

Empezaron a retirar las piedras con todo el cuidado que podían para que no se escuchase que estaban ahí. Al terminar, se encontraron una puerta metálica que se deslizan, era una de las antiguas salas de entrenamiento de Epsilon (1*). Entraron con cuidado y después de 5 minutos llegaron a la entrada a una cámara. En el centro de está cámara se encontraba Goenji. Sin pensarlo dos veces, entraron y corrieron hacia él.

-¡Goenji!-gritaron Aphrodi y Sakuma.

-S-Sakuma, Aphrodi…-dijo Goenji. Tenía los labios rojos y un poco hinchados, este era el resultado de los besos que Burn y Gazel le habían dado.

-No tan rápido… Parece que Kido no te tenía tan bajo control como el creía…-Dijo Burn mientras salía de las tinieblas con Gazel y Shadow siguiéndolo.

-Shadow, ponte al lado de Goenji y vigílalo, no dejes que nadie se acerque.-dijo Gazel mientras señalaba donde tenía que ir.

-Si.- dijo Shadow mientras se colocaba detrás de Goenji. Y susurraba; - Esta es tu oportunidad, te voy a aflojar las cuerdas mientras están distraídos y tú escapas ¿esta bien?

-Si…-dijo Goenji mientras Shadow aflojaba las cuerdas.

-Te olvidas de la amenaza de Kido, Midorikawa- dijo Burn en tono burlón.

En ese momento, Midorikawa sintió como si fuese a explotar de rabia, no aguantaba más.

-¡NO! ¡Prefiero que me quitéis a Hiroto para siempre antes que verlo actuar mal y sufrir por amor!- gritó Midorikawa con todas sus fuerzas. El eco de su gritó tenía la misma fuerza, todos quedaron asombrados por las palabras del peliverde, especialmente Gazel y Burn. Aprovechando este momento de distracción, Goenji se soltó y empezó a correr con Shadow siguiéndolo.

-¡COMO HA…!-dijeron Burn y Gazel al unísono mientras Goenji corría hacía Sakuma y Aphrodi y Shadow le seguía.

-Shadow… traidor.-dijo Gazel con odio.

-No, no soy ningún traidor. Si, estoy enamorado de Goenji, pero no lo quiero ver sufriendo y si para que sea feliz tiene que estar con Endo, ¡Yo le dejaré que lo sea!- dijo Shadow mientras salía del campo de entrenamiento de Epsilon.

En ese momento, entró allí Hiroto, Kido y Kazemaru le habían mandado a ver como estaban Gazel, Burn y Shadow.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-dijo Hiroto desde la entrada haciendo que todos se girasen.

-H-Hiroto…-dijo Midorikawa mientras se le volvían a llenar de lágrimas los ojos.

-¡Salid todos!- Gritó Aphrodi mientras salían todos incluyendo a Gazel y Burn que les perseguían. Todos salieron, todos menos Midorikawa que no podía ni moverse, sus piernas no le respondían, y Hiroto, quién se quedó observándolo con odio.

-¿Porque? Confiaba en ti, y tu lo estropeaste todo… ¿Porqué Midorikawa?- dijo Hiroto mientras se acercaba a Midorikawa, quien estaba apoyado en la pared.

-Y-yo…- Midorikawa no podía casi hablar, le picaban los ojos, tenía ganas de simplemente tirarse al suelo y quedarse tumbado, esperando a un amor que nunca llegaría. Hiroto estaba delante suya, temblando de rabia. Hiroto alzó su mano, cerrada en un puño y fue a darle un puñetazo a Midorikawa mientras este simplemente cerraba los ojos. En el último segundo, cambió la trayectoria de su mano y le dio el puñetazo a la pared.

-No puedo, no puedo pegarte, no me lo perdonaría... nunca.-dijo Hiroto.

-Yo… N-no podía soportarlo. No podía soportar que estuvieses enamorado de Endo, ¡NO PODÍA! Estabas siendo malvado, planeabas contra Goenji y los demás… y yo, ¡yo no lo soporto! Prefiero que Kido te secuestre antes que saber que estás sufriendo, porque Yo, yo te quiero, te amo y siempre lo he hecho y no puedo aguantar que te pase nada malo…

ToT que capitulo más profundo… hasta estoy llorando yo! Y no va en broma llevo un rato con lagrimitas en los ojos y cayéndome por la cara TT_TT … pobre Mido-chaan! Y creo que las canciones que estuve escuchando mientras escribía esta ultima parte no ayudaban a no ponerme a llorar… eran 'Love the way you lie' de Rihanna y Eminem y 'Cuando lloras' de Despistaos… QUE TRISTEEE! ToT

Por cierto… he tardado tanto en este capitulo que no podré continuar mis otros 2 fics… hoy no por lo menos… GOMENE! Mañana los actualizo seguro… pero antes a parar de llorar o inundo mi dormitorio…

1*: Saben lo que significa Epsilon? Yo si… ¡aquí se los explico! Epsilon es la tercera vocal griega, con los que hablan español, sería la i pero los griegos la usan como e corta, y se escribe con este símbolo . (puede que no lo veáis U_U*)Epsilon también significa 'Fuerza electromotriz'. Fuerza electromotriz: La fuerza electromotriz (FEM) (Representado con el símbolo griego ) es toda causa capaz de mantener una diferencia entre potencial entre dos puntos de un circuito abierto o de producir una corriente eléctrica en un circuito cerrado


	11. Chapter 11

¿Me demoré mucho? No se… no me acuerdo de cuando fue la última vez que subí un nuevo capitulo :P creo que fue el jueves de la semana pasada… ¡MADRE MIA! ¡CUANTO TIEMPO! Pero… tal y como expliqué en el capitulo 2 de mi fic La nueva alumna, he tenido una semana muy dura por lo siguiente: Ingresaron a mi padre en el hospital, ingresaron a mi padrino en el hospital, mi profesor favorito y el mejor de todos se mudó a Inglaterra, he tenido 4 exámenes, he tenido deberes para un ejercito y por ultimo tuve que cuidar de mis primos pequeños toda la tarde del Jueves, el martes y el viernes… Espero que entendáis la demora… Os aviso… debido a falta de ideas y de que estoy sufriendo una crisis en la cabeza porque me enfado con ella porque se me bloquea cada 2 por 3 XD puede que termine este fic pronto aunque será un gran final… pero si queréis que lo siga ¡ofrecedme ideas!

O.O me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosilla… ¡Este capitulo lo terminé hace 3 días y tonta de mí pensé que ya lo había metido y resulta que está aquí! ¡Gracias MenDritaaA y Shiromaru! ¡Sin vosotras no me habría dado cuenta!

Ahora… el capitulo 11!

**Capitulo 11: ****Me conmueves… **(Con estos títulos siempre soy profunda XD que raro que nunca se me acaben las ideas para los títulos XD ¬¬)

_Recapitulamos:_

_-No puedo, no puedo pegarte, no me lo perdonaría... nunca.-dijo Hiroto._

_-Yo… N-no podía soportarlo. No podía soportar que estuvieses enamorado de Endo, ¡NO PODÍA! Estabas siendo malvado, planeabas contra Goenji y los demás… y yo, ¡yo no lo soporto! Prefiero que Kido te secuestre antes que saber que estás sufriendo, porque Yo, yo te quiero, te amo y siempre lo he hecho y no puedo aguantar que te pase nada malo…_

-… M-Mid-Midorik-awa…- dijo Hiroto mientras lo miraba a los ojos. De repente, una lagrima fría y solitaria bajo por la cara de Midorikawa.

-¡¿Por qué me llamas así? Siempre me llamaste Mido-chan o Ryuuji-kun, porque Midorikawa ahora…- Dijo Ryuuji completamente destrozado emocionalmente, mientras tanto, lloraba y le daba con los puñitos a Hiroto en el pecho, aunque no podía darle fuerte debido a la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos. Tan rápido como empezó a golpear a Hiroto, paró y susurro - ¿Por qué…?

En ese momento, Hiroto, comenzó a temblar. No paraba, es más, no podía parar, instantáneamente, apareció un resplandor morado en el pecho de Hiroto. Midorikawa, temiendo lo que era, le quitó la camisa y extrañamente no vio lo que creía que iba a ser…

-¿Q-que es esto?- dijo Midorikawa mientras levantaba una extraña piedra negra que emitía ese resplandor morado, al cogerla, rápidamente la soltó, esa extraña roca llevaba un trozo de papel doblado, incrustado en uno de los laterales. Con cuidado, Midorikawa lo extrajo, lo abrió y comenzó a leer en voz baja…- Ejem ejem…

Para: Quien sea el que primero la lea…

Querido descubridor de mi truco, durante meses, mientras Kiyama Hiroto estaba internado en el instituto Alien, comencé mi investigación sobre el meteorito. Justo antes de que fuese destruido, conseguí completar mi investigación y al fin, crear mi propio meteorito. Esta piedra negra de donde acabas de sacar esta nota, Es el meteorito KA+, es una versión 100 veces mejor que el meteorito original y más resistente.

Cuando el primer fragmento se completó, decidí que el mejor para probarlo sería el capitán del equipo más fuerte del Instituto Alien, Hiroto, también llamado Gran. La única forma de liberarlo de su 'prisión' es descifrando la siguiente pista y haciendo lo que dice si puedes:

Solo pasa una vez en la vida y te hace feliz y triste a la vez, querrías tener 'eso' siempre y a veces ni lo ves.

Firmado: Kageyama.

P.D.: si, efectivamente, sigo vivo y además estoy libre.

Al terminar de leer la carta, Midorikawa estaba pálido como la leche.

-HI-Hiroto… tu… has estado sufriendo todo este tiempo… y yo no me di cuenta… perdóname…- dijo Midorikawa mientras lo abrazaba.

-R-r-ryuuj-i – dijo Hiroto mientras temblaba…

-HIROTO… estas… volviendo… pero la adivinanza…- empieza a decir Midorikawa, al decir lo ultimo se queda en shock- Ya se lo que es! El primer amor… entonces… con esto debería de bastar…- y tras decir esto, Midorikawa agarró el rostro de Hiroto y se lo acerco para después de dudar un segundo, besarlo.

Después de unos segundos, Hiroto se separó lentamente de Midorikawa como si estuviese aturdido.

-H-Hiroto… has vuelto! – dijo Midorikawa mientras empezaba a dar saltitos de alegría y se abrazaba al cuello de su amado.

-M-Midorikawa! Me asfixias… - Midorikawa lo suelta mientras Hiroto se vuelve a poner la camisa.- En circunstancias normales, te mataría por robarme ese beso… pero como después de todo me ayudaste, supongo que te debo algo así que no te pegaré y estamos en paz… ¿estas de acuerdo?

-Claro Hiro-chan! – dijo Midorikawa sonriente.

-Y… Mido-chan… ¿Me haces un favor?- pregunto Hiroto con nerviosismo.

-Si, claro- respondió Midorikawa alegre.

- Puedes hacer el favor de… LAVARTE LOS DIENTES DESPUES DE COMER CHOCOLATE ANTES DE BESARME!- dijo Hiroto mientras miraba una tableta de chocolate que asomaba del bolsillo de Midorikawa…

- Joo! Encima que me la tome hace 20 minutos mientras buscaba a Goenji porque estaba nervioso! Y tu me gritas así… pues no lo haré a no ser que tu hagas otra cosilla…- dijo Midorikawa con falsa molestia.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-preguntó Hiroto curioso.

-Que seas mi novio… Te quiero.- dijo Midorikawa sonrojado.

-…- Hiroto no conseguía responder, no podía, sinceramente no se esperaba esto. Pero, cuando consiguió volver a hacer algo, en vez de responderle, simplemente le besó.

- Dijiste que con chocolate no podía- - Midorikawa no pudo seguir hablando porque el pelirrojo lo volvió a callar con sus labios.

-Dije que TÚ no me podías besar sin lavarte los dientes, otra cosa es que te bese yo.- dijo Hiroto mientras sonreía.

-Deberíamos de irnos, todos estarán preocupados por nosotros…- Dijo Midorikawa.

Ya en el camping…

-GOENJI! – gritaron todos mientras miraban como llegaba el goleador de fuego a el camping y se sentaba bajo una árbol.

¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Handa.

-Yo… me perdí en el bosque, estaba cerca de un rio.- dijo Goenji ocultando la verdad porque sabía que entonces mirarían mal a Shadow, Hiroto, Kido, Gazel, Burn y Kazemaru. Goenji no les guardaba rencor, eso lo habían hecho por amor, incluso el podría haberlo hecho… si fuese necesario.

- ah… bueno… será mejor que vayas a descansar… no queremos que te pongas enfermo ni nada parecido… - dijo Kazemaru con un arrepentimiento notorio en su voz.

-Claro, lo haré…- dijo Goenji dirigiéndole a los 6 'secuestradores' una sonrisa significando que los perdonaba y que no se preocuparan. En ese momento, las miradas de Kazemaru, Shadow, Kido, Gazel, Burn y Hiroto, quien acababa de llegar, se iluminaron al saber que Goenji no tenía rencor hacia ellos. Goenji, se empezó a levantar y lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia su tienda acompañado por Aphrodi y Sakuma, justo antes de entrar, se giró y dijo- Endo, tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente…

En ese momento, abrieron la tienda y, dejándolos totalmente sorprendidos, se encontraron un mapache mordiendo y rompiéndolo todo. Estaba sobre el saco de Aphrodi, el cual ya estaba destrozado.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!- gritó Aphrodi, el mapache, más inteligente que los 3, los había visto y ahora estaba agarrado a la cabeza de Aphrodi mientras lo arañaba con sus patitas.- ¡AYUDENME IDIOTAS!

En ese momento, todos se acercaron corriendo a ver que pasaba, pero todos sufrieron la misma suerte que Aphrodi. Cuando el mapache estaba a punto de saltar en Midorikawa…

-¡QUIETO! ¡A NO SER QUE NO QUIERAS ESTO!- dijo Midorikawa mientras sacaba la tableta de chocolate de antes de su bolsillo. El mapache, se puso, por primera vez, tranquilo en el suelo y miro la tableta que Midorikawa sujetaba por encima de él mientras movía las patas hacia arriba y hacia abajo.- Muy bien, buen mapache, ahora, gira sobre ti mismo y vete al bosque, la tableta es MIA!

Lo ultimo dicho por Midorikawa, no agrado demasiado al mapache quien inmediatamente, se subió al hombro de Midorikawa y le mordió la mejilla, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo sangrar pero tampoco lo suficientemente flojo como para que no le doliese.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!- Gritó Midorikawa.- ¡QUITA!

Entonces, el mapache, fue caminando por los hombros de Midorikawa, hasta su brazo y ahí, le quito el chocolate de un mordisco. Entonces, salió corriendo con el chocolate en la boca y se perdió en el bosque.

- ¡MALDITO! ¡DEVUELVEME MI CHOCOLATE!-gritó Midorikawa, pero para su mala suerte, Hiroto ya lo estaba reteniendo ahí antes de que fuera a partirle los dientes al mapache.

Después de 20 minutos…

- ¡AAAAAHHHH!- gritó Midorikawa.

¿Qué pasara entre Endo y Goenji ahora que este volvió? ¿Cómo estarán los corazoncitos de los otros 5? ¿Qué le pasará a Midorikawa? Y sobretodo… ¿PORQUÉ METÍ UN MAPACHE?

Todo menos lo del mapache se responderá en el próximo capitulo, que será el último o penúltimo…

Gracias a todas/os por los reviews ;)

Y… una pregunta para que ustedes respondan… ¿Con quién quieren que se quede Shadow? Vosotras decidís… yo no tengo ideas para el… bueno tengo una pero es muy rara la pareja… Bueno… vosotras/os decidís ;)

¿Qué porque metí al mapache? Pues porque son muy lindos! Y porque no podía poner un lobito (mi animal favorito :D) porque un lobo se los cargaría a todos XD

Bueeeno… aviso… hoy intentaré hacer una mimi maratón… tengo 4 retos… bueno… ahora 3 porque este era uno XD

Reto 1: Actualizar Porfin vuelvo a verte…

Reto 2: Actualizar La nueva alumna

Reto 3: Subir un nuevo fic…

Reto 4: nuevo capitulo de un amor correspondido… cosa que ya he hecho xD *le pone una X en la cajita que esta al lado en su agenda…*

Ahora… TENGO MUCHO QUE HACER… Sayoo!


End file.
